


Save

by Lesa S (frausorge)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-07
Updated: 2002-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Lesa%20S
Summary: JC worried.





	1. 1997

**Author's Note:**

> _Baby, you're a rich man_  
>  _Baby, you're a rich man_  
>  _Baby, you're a rich man, too_  
>  \- the Beatles 
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, December 31, 2018.

JC worried that if they ran out of money, they'd have to give up the group and go home.

"Never gonna happen, baby," Chris said, ruffling JC's hair. "I'll get us some more. Hey, Lance, you got any money?"

Lance grinned and held out ten marks.

"Gimme a loan, man." Chris snatched the bill. "See? I got sources." Justin high-fived him.

"But-" JC pinched his lips together.

Joey just laughed. He thought JC looked cute with his forehead all furrowed like that. And when JC bent over to pick up pfennig pieces off the ground, his ass was positively hot.


	2. 1999

JC grabbed Joey as they ran offstage and pushed his shoulders against the wall. JC's lips were heated, his whole body quivering. He was already hard. Joey slid a hand down into JC's waistband.

"Not yet," JC gasped. "Later..." He twisted out of Joey's arms and dashed off down the hall.

Joey groaned. Sometimes it almost seemed like JC didn't really _want_ to come.

Joey jerked off in the shower instead, fast and hard, with the hot spray needling his face. It only took him a minute. Afterwards he slid down the wall to crouch on his heels, panting, spent.


	3. 2001

"At least Justin buys stuff he wants," JC was saying. "Joey buys stuff he thinks he _might_ want."

Joey stopped in the doorway with Lance behind him. "What's wrong with that?"

JC whirled. "You act like there'll be money coming in forever! This has to last us a long time. Football players retire at 35, and we... it's not gonna stay like this."

"Yeah, but, JC," Joey said, hard-eyed, "you can't make any of the rest of it last by saving the money."

Lance laid a restraining hand on Joey's shoulder. JC stared at them.

"I guess not," he said.


End file.
